Mockingjay
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: A heist gem brings everyone to the country of Panem. Kaitou Kid is chosen to compete in the Hunger Games, a fight to the death on live television. If he wins then everyone can go home. And if he dies...
1. Heist

**Arghh, I can't get this idea out of my mind so I just had to write this. Yes, I feel so stupid. Adding another multi-chapter story to my never ending list of unfinished fanfictions. **

**Before you continue, THIS IS A CROSSOVER. I didn't put it in the crossover category because besides the first few chapters, the HG cast will not have a prominent role.**

**I'm going to assume that if you're reading this, you're familiar with the Hunger Games trilogy, no need to explain. **

In the midst of the night, stood a figure in white on an abandoned building. The Kaitou Kid grinned as he watched the hotel across from where he perched.

"Oh, Hakuba-kun and tantei-kun is here today." He murmured to no one in particular. He squinted and took out a pair of binoculars as he tried to peer into the window.

"Oh, tantei-han is here too! Tonight is going to be fun indeed." He chuckled before putting his binoculars in his hidden pocket. He glanced down at his watch and sighed deeply. Another minute and it would be time to put his heist in action.

The thief sat down at the edge of the building, hidden by the shadows; hopefully none of the tanteis will spot him. He took off his top hat and ran a hand through his spiky hair. His head was slowly pounding and making his irritated. He had a bad feeling about tonight.

His watch struck 23:56 Time to get going. With another sigh, he placed his top hat back where it belonged and got up. He could see Nakamori-keibu positioning his men around a glass case.

The Mockingjay, which was his prize tonight. He vaguely remembered searching up the treasure. There was a legend behind it. Something about rebellion and Hunger. That didn't sound pleasant at all. But Pandora didn't have a pleasant past behind it either. It was a golden pin with a bird shaped gem attached to it. In the bird's beak was a single golden arrow. It intrigued him greatly. Jirokichi had found it on his latest expedition to North America and challenge the thief as soon as he came back.

Kid shook his head and jumped off the building, pressing a familiar button before flying off towards the hotel building. He would worry about this later.

He landed on a balcony unnoticed. The hotel room was empty and there was no taskforce member in sight. He climbed in and picked the glass door. There were no helicopters this time, which was strange. He remembered hearing Jirokichi say something about there were no helicopters available tonight.

The Kaitou slipped into the room and went for the ventilation vent. The blueprints of the hotel told him that the room that held the Mockingjay was a few meters away from his current location. Soon enough, he saw lights and heard Nakamori-keibu and Jirokichi's loud voice. He peered through the shaft and smirked. His hand went for something in his pocket and laid still. Tantei-kun and tantei-han were standing together with tense faces, scanning the room quietly. Hakuba-kun stood as far as he could get from tantei-han which was amusing. He glanced around even more. Mouri-san, Ran-san and that Suzuki ojou-chan. He chuckled when he saw tantei-kun's little friends. Two very cute ojou-chans and two boys. Off to the side he also saw tantei-han's girlfried.

"Ohh, a full house tonight, eh? Interesting." He murmured softly.

Ten…nine…eight...seven….six...five…four….three…two…" Kid began counting down in his mind and his hand went around a smoke bomb.

"ONE!" He exclaimed quietly and dropped the smoke bomb through the vent before unscrewing it.

The room filled with smoke as he jumped down the ceiling vent. Nakamori-keibu's voice was clear over the commotion of noises.

"KID! You're not escaping today!" The thief only chuckled in return and jumped on top of the glass case.

"No can do, keibu!" He announced, hands quickly picking the case. By the time, the smoke cleared, the Mockingjay was already in his hands.

"Damn you Kid!" Jirokichi growled as the smoke cleared.

"Get him!" Nakamori-keibu yelled. The taskforce jumped towards the thief, ready to play a game of dog-pile on the Kaitou. The latter jumped off the case and flipped backwards.

"Tsk, tsk, not tonight keibu. Ja ne!" He laughed and dropped another bomb. He ran towards the exit. Footsteps not so far behind told him that the tantei trio was after him, he ran faster.

"Ouch, ya bastard! Ya in meh way, British jerk!" He chuckled when he heard tantei-han's annoyed voice.

"No, you are in mine, you git!" He heard the British teen mutter and tantei-kun's exasperated sigh.

The staircase was around the corner so he turned abruptly, causing the two to lose their footing. Momentum made the two crashed into the wall. Tantei-kun wasn't fazed though and turned with the same amount of agility as the thief.

"Fast today, aren't you, tantei-kun?" Kid yelled out loud and the boy only snorted. He pushed through the stairway doors and tore up the staircase, skipping two steps at a time. Having longer leg's than his rival was a plus. Conan was cursing out loud at how slow he was going compared to Kid.

The roof wasn't so far away. A few flights of stairs later, the roof door was in view. Kid opened it and took a deep breath as the night breeze blew at him. He walked calmly to the roof edge and smiled when he heard his rival's rough breathing burst onto the roof behind him.

"Wonderful chase tonight, eh tantei-kun?" He said in short breaths, he was human after all, a few flight of stairs had him tired.

"Hand over the Mockingjay, unless you want to taste some soccer balls in the face." He could practically hear the smirk from the boy's voice.

"Scary, is it alright for you to be up here by yourself. Tantei-han and tantei-san are having a bit trouble downstairs. "He pointed out, remembering the other two's date with the wall.

"Hakuba and Hattori will be fine. In fact, they will be thrilled when I catch you." Kid could hear the sound of the shrunken teen's watch being popped open. But he knew the detective wouldn't shoot him, not when he stood so close to the edge.

"I'm afraid I can't give this back to you just yet" He took the pin out of his pants pocket.

Conan narrowed his eyes, as he watched the thief, examine the jewel quietly. He always does that. What was so special about the moonlight? He stood in silence while the thief continued staring at the gem.

"Found what you are looking for?" He asked after a minute.

"Why would you say that?" Kid replied softly, his eyes still drawn to the pin.

"You've been staring at that for a while." Conan answered and frowned when the thief didn't answer.

"K-Kid?" He shut his watch and went up to the thief's side. Kid was still staring at the pin, his expression unreadable.

"W-what is this." Conan heard the Kaitou mumble. Kid's eyes were still trained on the gem. Frowning at something only he could see, this made Conan uneasy.

"O-oi Kid, snap out of it!" He exclaimed and hesitated for a moment before grabbing onto Kid's outstretched hand, shaking it slightly.

Then many things happened at that moment.

Hattori, Hakuba, Jirokichi, Nakamori-keibu and the others bursted through the door.

The Mockingjay pin began glowing in a golden light. The bird seemed to come alive. The arrow in its mouth extended and jabbed Kid's hands. The thief bit down a cry and Conan yelled at him to drop it. He tried to, he really did. But his hands just wouldn't let go of the damn thing.

At the last second, Conan reached for his hand and tried to pry the pin away from his hands.

Then the light began so blinding, the roof was filled with the golden light.

"What the hell?!" Conan yelled and brought an arm to his eyes, trying to block out the light.

"Damn it!" He heard Kid curse under his breath. The detective's grip on Kid's hand grew tighter. What was happening?

By now he saw nothing but golden rays, and then everything went dark.

**Done with the first chapter. Thank you very much for reading. **


	2. Greetings and the Reaping

**Chapter 2**

**Wow, thanks guys, people actually like this crossover :D I was reading crossover fics with Hunger Games and nearly died. Whenever a Hunger Game crossover comes up, you better get your hankies ready. All your favorite characters die and you're like sobbing in a corner. **

**Also, just to make it easier. I will be using Japanese ending like –keibu, -Kun and everything. Even the HG cast will be using them .It just seems more real that way. You can see the relationships between each character. **

Conan groaned as his awareness came back slowly. His first thought was how much his head throbbed right now. Did he get another hangover from accidently drinking occhan's beer?

He was laying somewhere. It wasn't soft, so it couldn't be a grassy field. It wasn't rough or hard, it wasn't the sidewalk. He shivered slightly, it was cold and smooth…maybe marble?

His pounding head wouldn't give him a break. With a scowl, the shrunken teen opened one azure eye, wincing immediately at the brightness.

_What….the hell happened?_ He thought fuzzily. Blinking, he figured that the light as the sun. This isn't too bad…it was warm and comfortable…maybe he should just go back to sleep….

Abruptly he sat up, ignoring the crick in his neck. What the hell was he thinking? Falling back asleep. Think think think…what happened? He closed his eyes in concentration, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

He gasped as his memory slowly returned. Right, Kaitou Kid, heist, Mockingjay, glowing gem.

He froze when he heard shifting besides him. He turned his head slowly, tensing incase he had to bolt away. His eyes widen when he saw who was besides him.

Besides him, laid Kaitou Kid, his gloved hand was massaging his temples slowly, a grimace present on his face. Must be feeling the same effects Conan had.

The detective stayed still. What should he do? Said the thief's name, keep quiet and wait till he regained his senses?

Before he could decide, Kid opened his eyes, one still hidden under a thin piece of glass, they were violet, Conan noticed.

A second later, Kid sat up abruptly, and his wince was barely noticeable.

"Tantei-kun…"The thief said simply, his voice was calm and soothing as if he wasn't taking a nap next to his rival a few minutes ago.

"Kaitou Kid." The boy answered in the same tone. He watched Kid carefully.

"If this is one of your tricks, I swear to god I'll-"Conan began but shut his mouth when multiple groans and shifts were heard. He and Kid both snapped into awareness and sat up into a crouch.

"E-everyone…" Conan trailed off in shock as he registered his surroundings. How the hell did he not notice this before? Everyone was sprawled on the floor around him. The detective boys, Nakamori-keibu, Jirokichi, Mouri, Hattori, Hakuba and so on. His heart nearly stopped when he laid his eyes on someone in particular.

"R-ran!" He bolted up, ignoring the sudden dizziness and ran for the karate champion. He faintly realized, Kid standing up and running after him.

"Ojou-chan, wake up." Kid was gently shaking Haibara's shoulder. The latter opened her eyes in fright and shoved Kid's hand away.

"W-wait, ojou-chan, calm down, it's me." The thief said quickly. The shrunken scientist slowly stopped her panic attack and sighed in relief. It wasn't Gin. It wasn't THEM.

"Do you think you can help me wake everybody else up?" Kid smiled softly. The girl raised an eyebrow before glancing around. Her eyes widen again but she kept a pretty good poker face of her own and nodded.

"Nghh…" Conan turned back to his childhood friend. Ran slowly opened her eyes and blinked dazedly at Conan.

"S-shinichi?" She muttered softly. Conan opened his mouth but the words died at his lips. He…longed to say yes, but it will never happen. He bit his lip.

"Ran-neechan…."

"Oh, it's you Conan-kun." She sat up and swayed a bit.

"Are you okay, Ran-neechan?" Conan asked immediately as glanced behind him. Ran sat up and began shaking her dad awake. Kid and Haibara were waking up everyone one by one. Nakamori and Jirokichi weren't exactly happy to wake up to Kaitou Kid's face.

"Kid, what the hell!" Nakamori immediately and lunged for the thief. The latter, moving aside and sighed as his headache steadily grew more annoying.

"You no good thief, what kind of trick did you pull off this time, where are we?" Jirokichi growled.

"It's not my fault!" Kid growled loudly and everyone froze and stared at him. The thief looked surprised at his own outburst and looked away, clearing his throat.

"I'm not sure where we are, but it isn't time to be panicking." He announced quietly and looked around. They were on a roof of some sort. The ceiling was made of glass, probably an observatory deck. He frowned and walked to the edge and looked out the window.

It was a city, a big one. He squinted and tried to make out the people below. They were wearing ridiculous outfits, large wigs, and is that….blue hair? Seriously, and people call his outfit stupid and ridiculous. All the building structures were bizarre and Kid had to wonder how physics supported such architecture.

He glanced down to see Conan tiptoeing to peer out the window, his eyes also widening at the sight of the strange people below.

The thief's eyes wander back to the buildings around them. He froze when he saw a building in the distance. It was rundown, there were a few changes in the design and structure here and there but it looked exactly like the one on the postcard he got from his mother a few weeks ago.

The Empire State Building.

_N-no way, could this be!_ Conan must've reached the same conclusion because a moment later, the detective turned to him with shock-filled eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud bang.

The two turned around to shrieks. Men and women in white outfits filed in from the door, each holding something in their hands.

Guns.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi cried out as she and the other members of the Shounen Tantei-dan were rounded up by a man.

"Ran-neechan!" Conan yelled out as a woman began sparring with the girl. The woman took her leg and swung it at Ran's knees. The girl cried out and dropped, the woman jumped on top of her, binding her wrists with metal bands.

"Get off, ya bastards!" Hattori growled as he swung at several men. They dodged and quickly overpowered the Kansai detective. Kazuha fell as well. Soon everyone was held down and tied.

The rest of the men and women started towards Kid and Conan.

"Tch." Conan opened his watch as Kid took out his card gun. The woman with red hair in the front, most likely the leader raised an eyebrow before holding up her gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said, surprisingly fluent in Japanese. The two flinched but held their ground.

"If you give in quietly, we won't harm you." She continued. When the two didn't reply, she tsked and frowned.

"That's too bad." She held up her gun and aimed. Conan took that moment to shoot at the nearest man; the latter flinched and moved his gun, efficiently blocking the needle.

A shot rang out and the watch shattered into pieces.

"Damn it." He cursed and began running, fingers already on his belt.

Kid ran after the shrunken teen and shot at the many men and woman, disarming many.

"No you don't" The leading woman growled and shot at him. The thief dodged but the bullet caught his hand. Hissing as his card gun broke into many pieces, Kid grabbed Conan before a bullet could embed itself into the boy's abdomen.

"Tantei-kun, be more careful." He whispered into the boy's ear before dropping him lightly on the floor.

The detective was about to retort when a bullet whizzed by and nicked his hip. He cried out slightly and bent down.

"Tantei-kun!" Kid kneeled down immediately and checked the boy's wound. Another bullet shot by and sliced his shoulder opened.

"That's too bad, President Snow ordered me to keep you guys as undamaged as possible. But, it's your fault for not listening. We aren't here to fight you." The woman walked to them, snapping her fingers, instantly, men were by their sides, pinning the two to the ground, tying their arms behind their backs.

"Really? You could have fooled me." Kid muttered, wriggling trying to slip a smoke bomb from his jacket pocket, the woman frowned. She walked up to him and pulled his top hat off and stepped on his head hard. His vision blurred slightly.

"Listen here, punk. I will not deal with your pretty little mouth. If you say another thing or TRY anything, I will personally shot a bullet through your brain." She growled, her boot digging into his hair before getting off and dropping the top hat back on his head. She glanced at another man and the latter nodded, bending down to relieve Kid of his smoke bombs and sleeping bombs. Kid scowled softly but did nothing else to aggravate the woman.

"Get up!" The men ordered and the two got up slowly. Kid smirked, trying really damn hard not to sway and fall flat on his face.

The others were pushed to their feet too. Ran limping slightly and Hattori nursing a big bruise near his left eye.

"Where are you taking us?" Nakamori demanded with a curse and the woman smirked.

"You'll see." She pressed a button on the door and it opened. Kid narrowed his eyes; it was an elevator, a huge one at that, enough room to hold more than thirty people.

The man holding his arms pushed him in roughly and he suppressed the urge to kick him in the groin. After all he wasn't keen on having a bullet in his head, thank you very much. Everyone else filed in silently, Hakuba was watching in with a strange expression. Well, Kid couldn't blame him. I mean, how often do you see your worst nemesis tied up, with a bleeding shoulder, bloody head and a bruise forming at the forehead?

The woman frowned and walked over to Hakuba. The two froze and everyone visibly tensed as the woman walked up to the British teen and pointed her gun at his forehead.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, pretty boy." She hissed and glared at Kid. He resist the urge to stick out his tongue, because he was pretty sure, it wouldn't be staying in his mouth for very long if he did.

The elevator went down. It was made of glass so they could see the city. Mouri was shaking and closing his eyes, muttering softly to himself. The man holding on to him was chuckling softly, amused with the detective's fear of heights.

Kid narrowed his eyes as he stared out the window. It was no illusion; the Empire State Building was still there. But even though the familiar structure was there. Nothing else was the same. In the distances he could see faint lines of mountain ranges. There was no way mountains could be visible in...

"Is this New York City?" Kid said out loud, asking the unasked question. The woman froze at his words and turned slowly to stare at him. He stopped himself from shifting uncomfortably and leveled his own stare. _Poker face, poker face…god damn it she's good._

The redhead woman narrowed her eyes and turned back to stare out the glass.

"No." She said simply.

Before Kid could give a reply, the elevator dinged and the door opened. The city view was gone; they had submerged underground and into somewhere that looked like a criminal headquarter.

"Get out." The man pushed Kid again and he couldn't suppress his growl this time. The man's grip tightened enough for it to hurt so the thief stopped but quietly fumed in his head. He could hear the little ojou-chan's whimpering voice as they filed out. He turned his head slightly and bit his lip when he saw the girl sobbing quietly, holding onto the creepy little ojou-chan's (was her name Haibara or something?) sleeves. At least the man holding on to her had sympathy, his grip as loose and looked a bit comforting.

The hallways were quiet and gray. Other men and women in the same white outfits had passed by and saluted to the redhead woman. Was she an important figure? Probably the head of all the people in white. None of them said a word, the only sound was the redhead's tall heels clacking against the grey marble floor, and frankly this was starting to annoy Kid a bit.

_Click, clack, click, clack, click, clack what's next? Click! _Kid began making a rhythmic song out of her boots. When the clicking and clacking stopped he looked up. They were standing in front of large door.

"Where are we?" Hattori asked with a growl and the redhead replied by knocking on the door.

"Sir, I brought them." She yelled. There was no noise on the other side for a minute for two, and then the door opened abruptly, making everyone jump. It was dark inside.

"Send them in." A male voice arose. It was rough and sounded old.

"Yes sir." The redhead nodded and they were pushed in unceremoniously.

There was a long table in the room. At the end, there was a figure. It was too dark to see who it was.

The figure stood up and seemed to be scrutinizing them. Particularly Kid and Conan.

"I thought I said to bring them undamaged, darling." The redhead tensed slightly before saluting.

"I'm sorry sir, they were resisting." She barely stopped herself from stammering. The man was like a snake, he could smell fear. She waited, everyone waited in silence, the figure chuckled. It wasn't a pleasant chuckle either.

"Very well, then. You and your squad can leave. I will speak to you later." He said sharply and the redhead nodded.

"Have a good day, President Snow." She added before shutting the door, leaving the man by himself with his guests.

"Please, have a seat." He held out a hand, gesturing to the chairs surrounding him.

No one moved, it felt like a killer was asking you sit down for a cup of tea. The answer is obviously: duh, hell no.

The man sighed and sat down in his own seat.

"Those were our peacekeepers. Our guards, our police. They might have rough you all up a bit, sorry about that. But I only wanted to talk." He clicked a button on his seat and the metal restraints turned off and fell off onto the ground with a thud. Immediately, they all reached up to gently massage their irritated wrists.

"Please sit down. You are seem so tense. We have barely met. Don't tell me you're afraid." Kid narrowed his eyes; he could practically hear the taunt in the man's voice. With a smirk, he stepped forward and towards a chair. The chair closest to the figure.

"Of course not, but I think we would all prefer to see and get a better look of our host." He said, he didn't trust people that stayed in the shadows. They reminded him of a certain group that make it their goal to kill him.

The figure was quiet but he laughed.

"Alright, fair deal. Please sit." Kid hesitated for a moment before sitting down. Conan frowned but followed suit, climbing onto the chair besides the thief. Slowly, one by one, everyone else sat down. As soon as the last person, which was Hakuba, sat, the lights came blaring on. Making everyone wince at the sudden change. The curtains moved and a large window displayed the city.

Kid immediately looked at their host. His eyes widen when he studied the man. He was a small, thin man, with paper-white hair and thick lips that seem pulled across his face. He was suit and a small white rose creeping out of his breast pocket. The scent of roses made him want to gag.

"Greetings to you all. I am Coriolanus Snow, President of Panem" He held out his hand for Kid to shake. The thief hesitated for a moment before extending out his gloved hand for the man. Snow's grip was strong, but not reassuring. The man took a breath and Kid nearly gagged. His breath smelled of blood with a hint of roses. He swallowed quietly and pulled his arm away, taking deep breaths in order to keep himself from hurling. The scent made him sick and dizzy.

Hakuba was eyeing him strangely; he forced a smirk on his face. The detective gave a slight scowl. Kid leaned back against his seat, thinking about the President's words.

"Panem…. _panem et circense. _Bread and circuses…" Kid spoke out loud. His Latin was a bit rusty but he knew and remembered enough to make the connection. Panem, a place used for entertainment, a place used to distract public attention from more important matters. He glanced out the window and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes…" Snow raised an eyebrow. This boy figured out the phrase his country was deprived from; does he also know the meaning?

"I have told you my name; may I have the pleasure to learn yours?" Everyone tensed at that. Kid felt every pair of eyes focused on him.

Kid tilted his head slightly, his eye were shadowed by his fringe. His name huh….would he accept Kid as a name? Should he use an alias? He had to hurry the hell up and make a decision soon, the man would find it strange if he didn't answer. But would Kid suffice….He couldn't use his real name either. There were four detectives here and an inspector for god sakes.

"Hakuba Saguru, please to meet you President Snow." A voice spoke up.

Kid stopped his internal pondering and turned to Hakuba, the British teen's expression told him nothing. His golden eyes were staring at the thief with amusement. '_Hurry up, you owe me', _his eyes seemed to say._  
><em>

"Nakamori Ginzo." The inspector sighed looking at Kid with the same expression as Hakuba. The thief smiled.

"Suzuki Jirokichi." The Suzuki advisor said in a rough voice.

"Suzuki Sonoko." The girl managed to say.

"Y-Yoshida A-ayumi." The younger girl stammered, her eyes still filled with tears.

"Haibara Ai." The scientist supplied, grabbing onto Ayumi's hand and squeezed tightly while whispering comforting words.

"Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko" The freckled boy held on to Haibara's arm, earning a confused and annoyed look from her.

"Kojima Genta." The boy frowned; Mitsuhiko was the last person he would want to grab onto. He turned and held Ran's hand tightly. The karate champion seemed surprised but she smiled before looking up at Snow. She couldn't say she liked him, I mean those Peacekeepers HAD tried to cripple her knees.

"Mouri Ran." She said simple, clear of all emotions.

"Mouri Kogorou" He growled softly and looked away.

"Hattori Heiji." The kansai teen barely suppressed a curse. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. There was something fishy going go. There's no way in hell that this Snow guy is being so nice to them for the hell of it. There had to be a catch somewhere. He didn't know if he would be ready for it when it came.

"Toyama Kazuha." The girl put a hand on Heiji's arm, barely able to suppress a shiver. Snow…gave her chills. Heiji looked at her briefly and hesitantly put his other hand on top of hers, turning a bit red.

"Edogawa Conan." The shrunken teen said, his eyes focused on the President, thousands of things ran through his mind. The President…his eyes…his face…they reminded him of something bad…it reminded him of _them_. Panem is not an existing country. The Empire State Building outside wasn't fake….was it? Are they in New York?They were most likely in North America. What the hell was going on?

"And your name?" Snow's voice brought his attention back. The President was staring at Kid, expecting an answer. Everyone's eyes were on the thief again. What was he going to say? An alias? His real name? Simply Kid?

Kid was silent and everyone could feel the tense air around him. Then he chuckled. Ah whatever, there was really no reason to agonize over such a petty matter.

"Kaitou Kid, nothing but a phantom at your service, President Snow." He glanced up with a smirk. Snow was quiet for a moment, his eyes widen for a second, as if he saw a literal ghost then he chuckled too.

"Very well." He opened his bloody red lips to say more but a beep interrupted his words. He pressed a button on his chair and a large screen appeared above the door, the redhead peacekeeper appeared on the screen.

"Yes darling?" Snow questioned, his fingers tapping on the table top.

"President Snow, it's time for the reaping." She replied flawlessly without a stutter.

"Ah yes, the reaping. It's the Quarter Quell this year isn't it? 100 years has passed so easily." He sighed, reminiscing about one thing and another.

"It certainly has, sir. What is this year's…requirement?" She questioned hesitantly. He stood up and walked towards the walls.

"You will find out soon, darling. Very soon. "He murmured softly with a grin.

"Yes sir." She saluted and the screen blinked off. Snow held out a remote and the screen blinked back off. This time it showed something different. There was a big twelve at the bottom of the screen. There was a crowd of people, all standing around a huge stage. A man slowly stands up and walks to the podium at the center of the stage.

"People of District Twelve. It is that time of year again. Many years ago…there are a country that stood on these grounds. North America. There were disasters, droughts, storms, fires, the encroaching seas that swallowed up much of the land. Lies, manipulation and dishonesty ravaged the land. There were revolts and demonstrations that shook the continent. People killed each other in attempt to gain power. The country burned to the ground. It is Panem that rose out of the ashes. Panem, a shining, glorious Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which bought peace and prosperity to its citizen." The man paused before continuing his speech about how great Panem is.

Everyone sat in silence and shock.

"North America….was destroyed?" Conan whispered softly, barely believe it at all. Kid didn't reply, his eyes were glued to the screen, poker face in place.

"….Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. The Treaty of Treason gave us the new laws to guarantee peace and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave us the Hunger Games." The man continued.

"H-hunger games? What is that?" Hattori muttered, but Snow remained quiet, he stared at the screen.

"Then twenty-six years ago, the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, there arose a girl. Katniss Everdeen, the girl that was on fire. A true fighter. Volunteered in place for her younger sister. Went into the arena with Peeta Mellark. The boy told us that he had a crush on her since forever. That year's games was the most intense one in the course of our history. The ONLY year where two tributes were allowed to win and get out of the arena alive."

"Wait, alive? What's that suppose to mean?" Nakamori hissed but the booming voice of the man interrupted him before he could go on.

"However, Katniss was the spark. Her poisonous ideals leaked and took advantage of the people. They believed her lies and revolted. Slowly the fire grew and grew. Rebellions rose, districts revolted. Then came the third Quarter Quell. That year, tributes were chosen from the existing handful of winners. Katniss and Peeta were chosen again! That was another exhilarating game. But sadly, they broke the rules and escaped the arena with the help of other traitors. They killed our soldiers and even civilians without mercy. Then….it was as if the Darks Days came again. Districts rebelled, everything was chaos. But at the end….the Capitol prevailed. Katniss and her rebels were killed and the Districts were punished. The Hunger Games shall continue." He finished and the crowd was silent. So was everyone in President Snow's office.

"President Snow! What is the Hunger Games?" Kid stood up and glared at the man. Snow turned around and smiled casually. Slowly he walked up to Kid, speaking as he did.

"The rules of the games are simple. In punishment for the uprising and rebellion wars, each of the remaining twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tribute to participate. The twenty-four tributes will be put in a vast outdoor arena that could hold anything from a vast desert to a frozen wasteland; it depends on the Gamemakers' mood. Over a period of several weeks, the competitor must fight. Fight till only one stands. The remaining tribute shall win the Hunger Games." He was standing in front of the thief now, his breath overpowering him. Kid stand back down, taking a deep breath, anything to keep that disgusting smell away from him.

"What the hell! So you force the kids to kill each other?" Hattori slammed his hands onto the table, growling furiously.

"No, the Districts brought it upon themselves. The Capitol was kind, we were generous, we gave them land, we gave them food, we gave them jobs. They were greedy, they were unsatisfied, they rebelled, they were wrong."

"At last, it is time for the reaping!" The man on the screen announced and he handed the microphone to a woman who reached into a bowl filled with tiny slips of paper.

Then screen spilt into twelve sections. Each had a crowd and a stage. Each had a bowl of paper, each showed a person reaching in and pulling out names. Two names were called.

They watched as families bawled, friends cried, some screaming. The families from the screens numbered 1 to 4 were strangely happy. They cheered for their child, chests puffed out proud. It almost seemed like they had been preparing their entire lives for this moment. Some volunteered in the chosen tributes place. Peacekeepers led the tributes away to a big tall building, most likely a mayor's house or something similar. The screen blinked shut. Snow walked towards the window and watched as the Capitol citizens prepare the Games. There will be feasts, discussion of what to wear. Buying tickets to see the Games in a big stadium! Everything was about entertainment.

"Ahh, Quarter Quell this year. A Quarter Quell happens every twenty-five years. A Quarter Quell Game is special. One year there were double the amount of competitors. The last one was a competition of previous victors. This year's game will be extra special." Snow grinned and faced his guest.

"There will be a tribute from the Capitol this year. A tribute from one of you." The wall opened and Snow took a bowl out, there were a handful of slips inside.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"The slips in here hold the names of all the children, seven to eighteen years old. If you are chosen, then you will have the honor of participating in the Hunger Games for the Capitol." Everyone gasped silently and watched in horror as the man reached into the bowl and pulled one slip out. Their hearts beating furiously, unable to do anything to stop the President as he opened the slip of paper.

"Yoshida Ayumi."

A shriek echoed through the room. All eyes turned to the younger girl in shock.

"N-no…" She was crying freely now. She didn't really get what this Hunger Game thing was all about. But she knew it wasn't going to be good. She had heard the word death during the man's speech before. She…she would surely die!

"Don't worry, sweetheart, it will be all fine. Think of it as a fun game. You just have to survive." Snow's sickly, gentle grin just made Ayumi cry even more.

"Hold on ya bastard, ya can't do dis! We're not even suppose ta be here!" Hattori stood up and growled. Snow remained impassive and snapped his fingers. The doors opened and two dozen peacekeepers came in.

"You guys are here because of…a jewel right?" He said nonchalantly and everyone froze. How did he know?

"How?" Nakamori growled.

"Oh, but I am a man that is always looking for benefits. I don't give away things for free." He turned to Ayumi and grinned.

"But a Capitol tribute this year, think about the excitement, no one is going to forget this year's Hunger Games."

"You sick bastard!" Hattori cursed. The President frowned.

"Tell you what, if your little princess here wins, you all get to go home. But…" He gave Ayumi a chilling smile "If the young miss dies…well that's a different story." He chuckled and turned to the peacekeepers.

"Take our little princess to her room. She is the Capitol tribute." Snow gestured to Ayumi and the peacekeepers saluted before walking towards her.

"N-no! Ai-chan!" She latched onto Haibara's shirt tightly. The peacekeepers were in front of the two now. A man was reaching down to grab her.

"She's seven years old! Stop!" Ran cried out and tried to reach for Ayumi, only to have peacekeepers stop her.

Conan gritted his teeth and fingered his belt, ready to kick some peacekeeper ass.

Kid stood up and slammed the table hard, making all the peacekeepers stop. Everyone turned their heads, even Snow looked perplexed.

The thief's head was bowed slightly, his top hat shadowing his eyes. Slowly he raised a gloved hand. Peacekeepers slowly raised their guns in caution.

"I volunteer." He whispered softly. Snow's eyes widen but he slowly smirked.

"What was that, boy?" Kid looked up and walked up to Snow, peacekeeper guns following him from chest and head height.

"I volunteer to be your Capitol's tribute in her place." He said calmly in his face. Snow frowned before chuckling. His bloody breath encircled the both of them. He looked up at Kid with his snake-like eyes.

"Very well, Kid-san. He grabbed Kid's wrist and smiled. The thief narrowed his eyes. Snow turned around; pulling Kid in tow and the two faced everyone. They were all looking at Kid, taken back by his decision.

"I give you the Hundredth Hunger Game's Capitol Tribute, Kaitou Kid!"

**Wow longest chapter out of all the fanfictions I wrote. Don't expect them all to be this long though. **

**Yes, I know the Capitol is somewhere in the Rocky Mountains and the Empire State Building is nowhere near there but shhhh I'll get to that soon, kids.**

**Yes, I tweaked the Hunger Game timeline and events a bit, only to make this work. That way, most of the HG characters can't interfere. How Snow is still living and looks exactly the same …plastic surgery? Rejuvenating drugs? Come on, it's the Capitol we're talking about. **

**If you have time, please review, it makes me happy and update more. :3**


	3. Goodbyes and Kid's Escort

**Chapter 3**

**Wow, I really can't leave this story alone. I have major writer's block for my other fic 'Broken. Seriously, I am like blank. T~T So I will be updating this one while I think about how to deal with 'Broken'. **

**Please read and enjoy.**

"Take our Capitol tribute away." Snow ordered and the Peacekeepers nodded silently before walking towards Kid. They waited for Kid to move. The latter looked back at the others hesitantly before allowing the peacekeepers lead him away out of the President's office.

"Kid!" Nakamori yelled out with a growl, he hated the thief alright, but it was unfair. This was never going to work out. That last thing Kid would do is kill someone. He will never make it through this stupid fight to the death.

"Nakamori-san, please calm down. You'll get to see him soon. It will be about a full day before the other tributes make it here. It will be unfair if I give him a head start. You will be able to visit him for…last words." He chuckled.

"Don't talk about 'im as if he's goin' ta die before da Games even started yet!" Hattori growled softly.

Snow gestured to a few Peacekeepers. "They will be taking you to your rooms. If you want to talk to Kid-san then they will bring you there. You have a limited time with him." With that, the peacekeepers walked up to them and lead them out of the room, leaving Snow alone.

The man clenched his fist tightly.

_Kaitou Kid, nothing but a phantom at your service, President Snow._ When the boy said that phrase, Katniss Everdeen's face momentarily flashed in Snow's mind. Those eyes, those determined eyes. It was as if her ghost had reborned. The Mockingjay was back.

"I will not allow Panem to be set on fire again." He said out loud. He would make sure the boy goes in the Arena and never set foot out ever again.

* * *

><p>Nakamori narrowed his eyes when a peacekeeper nudged them towards a room. The woman gestured for everyone to go in. They did as instructed.<p>

"You have use to this whole floor. If you want to see the Capitol tribute, just say the word, but for now, stay inside." She said simply and shut the door. Nakamori growled, the thief's name was Kaitou Kid, not the Capitol tribute.

"'Kay, so now what? We can't just stay in here." Hattori said as soon as the door closed. Nakamori turned around and studied the room they were in. Calling it huge was the understatement of the century. It looked more like a house then a room. The entire floor was like an apartment. They were currently standing in a place that looked like a living room. Couches, chairs and tables decorated it, a large television screen was above the fireplace.

"There are five bedrooms. Each has at three beds, one has four. There are four bathrooms too." Conan came out from a hallway. How the hell did that little brat explore the place so fast?

"Conan-kun, don't run off on your own! You're still hurt!" Ran scolded and pointed to the wound on the side of the boy's side. Conan rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"I'm fine, Ran-neechan it was only a small cut, it stopped bleeding already. "

"I think we should just all stick together here for now." Jirokichi commented.

"The glass on the window is bullet-proof, and also very strong, we can't break it and get out." Hakuba added, knocking on the window glass, frowning.

"We have to save Kid-san!" Everyone looked down at Ayumi. She had stopped crying but her eyes were still red at the edges. Nevertheless, she looked determined.

"H-he saved me and I want to save him!" She announced and Nakamori sighed.

"That's true, he may be my nemesis but he still doesn't deserve this." Jirokichi scowled.

"But how? Dis place is obviously filled and guarded ta the ground with those peacekeepers. We can't just burst in there and grab 'im!"

"We can go see him!" Everyone turned to Nakamori. He kept a scowl on his face.

"Didn't those bastards say we could go visit him because the other tributes haven't arrived yet? Maybe we could discuss with him or something." He looked away and before anyone could reply he walked towards the door and opened it. A peacekeeper turned around, gun in hand. Nakamori scowled.

"I want to see Kid." The peacekeeper looked confused and that made Nakamori even more pissed.

"KAITOU KID, your capitol tribute!" He shouted and the peacekeeper frowned before he led Nakamori away and another peacekeeper came, taking the other man's position outside the door.

Nakamori walked after the peacekeeper down the hallway towards the elevator, casually observing his surroundings, when Snow had ordered them out, the peacekeepers took them into a train, and it was even fancier than his own house. They were then led into another building.

This building was pretty much empty. Simply painting and vases furnished the hallways. They past through several floors and there were signs that were numbered 1 to 13. The floor they were shoved into had no number.

The peacekeeper pushed the button to an elevator and the two waited in awkward silence. Nakamori could easily disarm this man and perhaps get out of here, but his buddies would be on him in a second, and everyone's life will be in jeopardy.

The elevator dinged and they walked in. The peacekeeper pressed the button thirteen and the elevator went down. Nakamori counted four floors down. Everyone else was on the seventeenth floor. The elevator opened and the two walked out. The halls were empty too; this floor was most likely structured like a luxurious condo as well.

"You have three minutes." He said and Nakamori nodded. The peacekeeper opened the door and the inspector slowly walked in. He heard the door shut behind him and turned his attention to the room. It looked sightly different than their floor. But he could see the door leading to the kitchen on the left and the living room door towards the right.

Kid was sitting on the large bed in the center of the room, looking way too bored and unconcerned for someone going to be sent to their death in a week.

"Keibu." He looked up at the older man before gesturing to an armchair besides the bed. Nakamori hesitated for a second before walking further into the room and dropping himself next to the thief.

"What do I owe for this wonderful visit?" Kid asked casually, playing with the blanket material, purposely avoiding the inspector's eyes.

"Why?"

The single word made Kid's hands stop. He was still avoiding Nakamori's gaze.

"Why not? It's not so bad; I get this whole floor to myself for the whole week. I can call for anything I want and I'll get it in under a minute. Besides, it sounds thrilling enough. The action, adrenaline rush, the-" He was speaking fast and sharply now, sounding more like the teenager he was suppose to be, mouthing off in front of an adult.

"You will be in an arena where you will have to kill others in order to survive!" The man growled. Kid chuckled bitterly.

"And you think the little ojou-chan would have been able to do it?"

"But she's seven years old, they would be sympathetic to her-"Nakamori argued.

"Keibu, these kids are fighting for their lives. Ojou-chan will be nothing more than easy prey. She would have been killed the second she stepped into the arena." Kid snapped back.

"But why you? It could have been me or-"

"Keibu, Snow said from ages seven to eighteen. I know you look young for your age, but even Snow wouldn't have been foo-"

"Quit screwing with me! I've been chasing after you for twenty years, there's no way you are still eighteen either! But he let you volunteer in her place." Kid was silent and he slowly turned to face Nakamori. The man was glaring at him, and for the first time, he began observing the thief's face and noticed something. The thief's face…it was too young. Sure it could be make-up but even the best make-up in the world can't make a forty year old look eighteen. His eyes widen in realization.

"Keibu, I will not let anyone of you enter the Hunger Games. You all have loved ones that care about you. What would Aoko-chan do without you? She has already lost her mother, please do not leave her with no father either." Kid whispered softly, he pulled his top hat down, coving his eyes.

Nakamori was silent. How much did Kid know about him and Aoko? He mentally shook his head and scowled.

"You may not be my son but I'm pretty sure you are someone else's son. I'm sure many people will care if you go off and die for people you barely know!" He growled. He knew, he didn't want to admit it. But the Kid that sat before him is not the Kid he chased eight years ago. This Kid, this….teen isn't….the Kid he knew.

He snapped back to reality when the thief chuckled.

"I am nothing but a ghost….worry about your own matters, keibu." The kaitou looked up and sighed.

"Your time is up keibu. Please kindly tell the others that I wish to have no more visitors." The door opened and the peacekeeper came in and grabbed Nakamori's arm. The man growled and shrugged it off.

"Kid!" The peacekeeper frowned and began pulling Nakamori away from Kid.

"Good bye, Nakamori-keibu." Kid said quietly.

"Kid!" The man growled at the peacekeeper and kept struggling, but the two of them were already halfway out the door.

"Just give me one more fucking second!" The inspector shoved the peacekeeper away and glared straight at Kid.

"There are more people that care about you than you think. You better not die or I'll drag you back from hell and kill you myself. You cannot die before I arrest you, you hear? You cannot die!" With that, the peacekeeper slammed the door shut, leaving Kid alone in his room.

The magician flipped over and buried his head in the pillow.

"I hope, keibu…I hope."

* * *

><p>"Well?" Mouri questioned when Nakamori came stomping back into the room, slamming the door in the peacekeeper's face with a loud curse.<p>

"The bastard doesn't want to see anyone else." He growled and kicked the wall for the heck of it.

"I trust he was being a stubborn ahou?" Heiji raised an eyebrow, playing with the piece of bread in his hand.

"Yeah and where the hell did you get that?" Nakamori replied and glared at the roll curiously. Surely those peacekeeper bastards have more things to do than run around getting food for the kansai teen.

"Da wall." He replied.

"….What?" Nakamori exclaimed in confusion. Heiji raised his arm, gesturing for the inspector to watch. He pressed a button on the wall and the plaster parted, revealing a metal panel with a microphone attached to it.

"This place...Panem, the technology is here is….phenomenal. There's a button on the wall that will bring out a microphone, you just have to whisper whatever you want. You'll get it in less than a minute." Hakuba supplied the man with an answer. He narrowed his eyes, this wasn't normal…well transporting to a non-existent country wasn't very far off but this technology is crazy.

Nakamori watched Sonoko appear from down the hallway with a strange expression on her face.

"Also the bathroom, there are hundreds of options and buttons for the bath. The type of lotion, shampoo, body wash, everything. You can also choose any outfit to your liking." If the situation wasn't so dire, the wealthy girl would have been exploring every option to her heart's content.

"Where are the brats?" Nakamori asked.

"They're in their rooms. We decided to split up the rooms. The kids are taking the first one down the hall." Mouri sighed, flicking his cigarette. Panem's cigarettes were exceptional good, much to his disgust. He didn't want to use their products but hell he was stressed enough to go through three packets.

"So what did Kid say?" Hakuba asked.

"Not much, he was just being a stubborn jackass. He's on the thirteenth floor. The whole floor to himself. Apparently every district's tributes gets their own floor until the actual games begin." Nakamori hissed and sat down on a couch with a glare.

"Are there peacekeepers?" Hattori questioned.

"No, it was empty; the only peacekeeper there was the one that brought me there. He's alone."

"But there are security cameras everywhere. We can't get him away." Hakuba sighed. There weren't any in their rooms, for the sake of privacy but there were multiple ones in the halls, watching every corner with their all- seeing lenses, there were no blind spots.

"Damn it….so all we can do is wait?" Nakamori growled.

"We could find out more about the games." Everyone looked up and saw Conan walk in with the other children trailing behind. The bespectacled boy was holding up a book.

"Conan-kun, where did you get that?" Ran got up and bent down in front of the boy.

"I found it in our room, it was in the drawers."Conan held it up, the title read: **Panem's Hunger Games. **

Everyone crowed around the boy as he flipped through the book. The first few pages were about the history of Panem, most of it was explained by the man in District Twelve, so they skipped it. Next came the rules and nature of the Hunger Games.

"In the beginning, all tributes have to stand on a metal plate for sixty seconds, completely still until a gong sounds the start of the Games. Then, the bloodbath begins…" Conan read out loud.

"B-bloodbath?" Ayumi shivered at that thought. She was the one supposed to be in there. She was the one to experience the bloodbath. Kid…..

"It says dat's another word fer da battle of da…Cornucopia, which is a huge golden horn in da middle of da arena. Weapons, supplies, most of da things that ya will need ta survive. Tributes will fight ta get them. Da most tributes will die during dis first battle…." Hattori continued on aloud.

"What?" Everyone gasped. Even passing the first stage in order to actually survive in the arena would be a challenge.

Conan frowned deeply and continued flipping through the pages, the next ten or twenty was about rules and everything. Not likely to be really important. He would read them later. He continued flipping and stopped at the next chapter. **Game Preparations**

"Before the actual games start, there is an opening ceremony. Tributes are dressed up by stylists, so the audience can see every tribute and…bet for favorites." Conan barely hissed out that last bit. The Capitol, all they care about is entertainment, not the lives of these children, not Kid's life.

"Prettying up someone before they die…those…."Hattori growled and trailed off, unable to think of a word to describe these monsters.

"….then there is training. Tributes are given a few days to train. Then they are supposed to show their skills to a handful of Gamemakers and get a score. One to twelve. One being the worst, twelve being the best. This will give other tributes and the audience an idea about your strength. Then there are interviews, the audience will be able to get to know the tributes better, and tributes might be able to win in sponsors." Conan continued.

"What are sponsors?" Mouri asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The audience and districts are given a chance to buy things. Be it medicine, supplies, food, water, anything for their favored tribute. Then Gamemakers will send it to the addressed tribute." Conan answered as he read on.

"Does that mean we can send Kid-sama help?" Sonoko asked hopefully.

"Gifts are extremely expensive, as the Games drag on, the more expensive things will be. What could have bought a cracker on the first day, will be worth a first class full course meal on the third." Conan narrowed his eyes as he stared a small diagram of gifts at the bottom of the page.

"That much for a cracker? Damn it, I'm pretty sure no one brought millions of yen with them. And they probably don't even accept yen!" Nakamori sighed in frustration.

Conan closed the book and sighed deeply. He didn't want to read anymore. The more he read, the more hatred he felt for the Capitol and more fear and pity was felt for Kid. The Capitol…they treated the Hunger Games as if it really was just a game. Toying with human lives…it was amusing to them. They never had to sacrifice someone from their own family. They probably wouldn't even care if there was a Capitol tribute this year. It wasn't any of them, so it was all good. More excitement and entertainment. It made Conan want to throw the book across the room.

"Conan-kun?" He looked up to see Ran staring at him with a worried expression, probably because he was making a face that could kill.

"I'm fine, Ran-neechan, just a bit tired. I think I'll go back to the bedroom." He turned around and the detective boys followed him.

"Oi. Hold on, brat, we need that book!" Mouri scowled.

"There's one in every room! Go get yours" Conan called out and a door closed. Everyone else remained silent. Then Hattori stood up and every pair of eyes turned to him.

"Heiji." Kazuha said softly, questioning the teen. The kansai teen sighed and put his arms behind his neck with a tired look.

"Fer now, we should just relax a bit. It's not like we can do anythin' now. We have ta wait till da tributes show up, dat will probably be 'nother few hours." Hattori walked up to a couch and collapsed onto it lazily and glanced out the window. Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy. Hakuba got up and sat down on the couch across from the kansai teen.

"I suppose you're right. There's no point in being tense and panicky. That's exactly what Snow wants. We can't let him enjoy our fear." Hakuba stopped and chuckled before turning to look Heiji in the eyes.

"But to hear the most rash and hot-blooded detective in the world- no the universe say that we should relax and do nothing…the world must be ending." Hattori immediately turned red and started stammering.

"S-shut up, you bastard!"

* * *

><p>Kaito opened an eye tiredly at the knocking at his door. Had he fallen asleep? Well, he couldn't blame himself, travelling to a different world had taken a toll on him, even if he was a phantom thief. Plus the bed was comfortable. He got up slowly, wincing at his shoulder wound. It wasn't deep, probably won't be scarring, it had also stopped bleeding by now, but he had lost enough blood to feel a bit dizzy.<p>

The knocking came again, a bit impatiently this time and he scowled softly, pushing himself off the bed and towards the door. He twisted the lock off and opened it.

He nearly fell as a rush a pink and neon green pushed him back into the room.

"UP! UP! UP!" A shrilly voice shook his out of his daze. He looked at the newcomer and his eyes widened. It was a bouncy woman, probably in her almost in her forties. But since the Capitol looked crazy enough as it is, the woman probably had plastic surgery. Her hair was obviously a wig. Big, poofy, and GREEN. She was wearing a very bright and artificial pink dress with neon pink laced up boots. Her grin was whiter than his best Kid grin.

"Um…hello?" He tried, his voice was tired sounding.

"Oh, come one, it's the Hunger games, why do you sound so tired and glum? Cheer up!" She was practically jumping out of those boots.

"Um…and may I ask who you are, pretty ojou-san?" He tried his charm, maybe then at least he could get civilized answer.

The woman beamed and started laughing a VERY annoying laugh. It made Kaito want to cringed and curl back in the comfortable bed only a few feet away.

"Oh, quite the charmer, aren't you honey? I'm Effie Trinket. Your escort! This is my first year escorting a Capitol tribute! Well, this is the first year there will be a Capitol tribute. I'm so excited! They haven't allowed me to escort any districts in the past twenty five years! But I'm still kicking and VERY young! I'm so excited to get back on my feet!" She continued rambling on and on and Kaito only half listened to the woman. He wanted more than anything to tell the annoying woman off. But he couldn't, after all he WAS a gentleman. And this woman just seemed so….stupidly clueless. He couldn't bring himself to yell at her.

"Um…Effie-san….may I ask what do I owe for such a lovely visit from someone as beautiful as you?" He hoped his question didn't sound like it was dripping sarcasm and thankfully the woman didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, since you are from the Capitol, you don't have to go anywhere. The other tributes will be here in…an hour! So I'm sure your stylist and your prep team won't mind working earlier on you! Come on let's go, let's go!" She was practically dragging the Kaitou out the door now.

"E-Effie-san. May I ask where are we going?" Kaito laughed nervously and the woman swirled around dramatically.

"Well, to the Remake Center of course! We need to prepare you for the opening ceremony! You seriusly didn't know? What kind of rock have you been hiding under all these years, honey?" She chuckled and continued pulling read: dragging Kaito down the halls.

_R-remake center? Stylist?_ Kaito thought. Oh god, help him.

**Note: I'm guessing everyone is speaking the universal language of fanfiction Because probably only Kid, Hattori, Conan and Hakuba are fluent in English and then if everyone spoke English, the others will be like '? WTF?' I mean everyone is reading this in English so it doesn't really matter. **

**Yes, Effie is here. She's a fun character to write. Kaito probably will not have a mentor. If you want one, tell me and I'll consider it.**

**For all the people hoping for Aoko to show up, I am still not sure about whether or not she will appear. I don't really want to her show up because I want this to be Kaito-centric. I think if I put Aoko in this, it will just seem too much like the real Hunger Games book. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Prep Teams and Stylists

**Chapter 4 Please read and enjoy.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Daydreamer1412; you inspired some things mentioned in this chapter. See if you can spot them XD Thanks again for your continuous support!**

**And some parts of this chapter might seem similar to the actual book and I apologize for it earlier on. Collins' way of phrasing just worked best for certain things. I apologize again. **

"Oh my goodness, you are just gorgeous!" Kid forced a neutral face as his prep team studied his body like he was a science lab rat. As soon as Effie had brought him over to the Remake Team, his prep team grabbed him quite literally out of his escort's arms and pushed her out. Then they proceeded to stripped him of his top hat and clothes, leaving him stark naked. When they reached for his monocle however, he drew the line. He politely said it was extremely important to him and would feel really uncomfortable without it. They huffed a bit but agreed to work something out.

"I know right? And those legs! Beautiful! Darling, you are gorgeous!" Venia, a woman with deep blue hair and golden tattoos fussed, running her hands over his legs, making him flinch. But he didn't really feel all that self-conscious. Somehow his prep team reminded him of nothing more than a bunch of colorful, curious birds, pecking at him. Strange, clueless birds. But all the pecking was getting uncomfortable. Especially when they resorted to touching him everywhere to exaggerate every point they made.

"Yes, yes, and your arms! Lanky yet muscled. Your eyes such a wonderful shad of lilac! We're not lying honey, you are absolutely handsome." Octavia, a plump woman exclaimed. Her skin dyed a soft looking spring green. She had a great smile and he could only return it with another.

"We haven't had as much fun since we worked on Katniss!" The male of the team, Flavius nodded approvingly at the thief. He raised an eyebrow. These people worked on Katniss Everdeen too?

"Oh yes, Katniss! She was such a feisty one, a little on the plain side, but after we were done with her, she was the talk of the Capitol! Oh, wait until Cinna's done with you, honey. You will be breathtaking!" Venia nodded, her blue hair whipping up and down.

"Oh that outfit, absolutely gorgeous! One of Cinna's best works!" Octavia giggled.

"Okay, enough talk ladies, we need to get to work! Even though there's not much to work on. He is almost completely perfect!" Flavius clapped his hands loudly and the other two nodded in agreement and set to work.

Kid nodded silently as they began fussing over him. He knew his appearance was one of his advantages of being a phantom thief. He was skinny and lanky enough to pass as a woman and he could always add more weight to his disguises. His legs were skinny enough and free of hair to wear short skirts and look sexy and flirty at the same time.

His face was not too round but not too angular, not too soft, nor too hard. It didn't look delicate, but it wasn't rough either. It was perfect for playing both male and female roles.

He had gorgeous eyes and finely plucked eyebrows. His eyelashes were normal, but he could easily wear falsies if he wanted to play some coy little thing with batting eyes. His nose was a good size too. The prep team said as much. He tried not to let the endless stream of flattery get to him too much. Confidence was one thing but hubris was not good either.

"Everything is perfect but oh, but these scars, how awful! Where did you get these horrible things? On your arms, your chest too! Especially the one on your cheek, it totally throws everything off. You don't even live in the Districts…." Octavia frowned and wailed in horror. Kid kept silent, how was he suppose to explain bullet wounds to a bunch a colorful idiots that probably haven't even seen real violence besides the occasional bloody romance sob story and the Hunger Games safely from a television screen.

But soon, the prep team forgot about the scars and decided to play around with his hands, shaping his fingernails and washing his hair. He wondered if they noticed the small wound from the redhead peacekeeper's boot. They didn't make any other comment besides the usual remark of how messy and spiky his hair was. The shampoo didn't sting it either; it was more soothing than stressing.

Then they began working on his body. They washed it with some kind of soap that made his skin feel tingly and raw, but it left his skin feeling soft at the same time. Next they rubbed a lotion that sooth his skin. He wondered if all this was actually necessary.

After what seemed like hours, they finally let go of him and stood back, observing their work.

"Good, you look presentable now. We can't do anything about the scars now. Maybe some concealer later…but that's later! Call in Cinna!" Flavius and the rest of the prep team headed out the door, leaving Kid alone in the room.

He felt an urge to find at least his cape to cover his body, but decided against it. The cape was already dirtied from the struggle with the peacekeepers. He would ruin the prep team's hard work if he donned it again. This Cinna person would probably make him take it off anyways.

After a few minutes and the stylist hasn't appeared yet, his eyes began to wander until he spotted a shelf filled with books. He made his way across the room and pulled one out. Absentmindedly, he sat himself down on the plush, velvet couch next to the shelf.

There was no title so he flipped to the first page. It was a photo book. There were little notes at the bottom of it and he stared at the picture.

It was of a girl, probably sixteen years old. She had olive skin and grey eyes. Her hair was tied back in a single braid. She wasn't smiling or anything, if anything, she looked a bit annoyed and amused at the same time. Kid had a feeling he would have liked her.

He glanced down and traced the name at the bottom. _Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire_. He raised an eyebrow. So this was Katniss. The girl that set the fire to this blasted country. She was wearing an outfit that bared a cape of fire. Something that screamed rebellion against Panem. Those grey eyes really did seem to shine with flames. He chuckled to himself.

_Well, if fire wasn't able to defeat you, Snow. Maybe ice will. Freeze you and your damn country to death._

He flipped a page and smiled softly at the picture of his prep team's silly poses and gestures. Venia's hair was aqua instead of the deep blue he saw today. Octavia's skin was a pale shade of pea green, unlike the green he saw today. Flavius looked pretty much the same. The orange corkscrew locks and the purple lipstick.

He flipped to the next page and stared at it intently.

It was of a man, probably in his earlier or late twenties. He was shocked at how normal he looked; after all he must be a Capitol citizen. But he was as normal; his cropped hair appeared to be its natural shade of brown. The only thing of self-alteration seemed to be the metallic gold eyeliner that has been lightly applied. It brings out the small flecks of gold in the man's eyes. He wasn't smiling either, but his amused looking expression and twinkling eyes told Kid he had a mischievous side. He looked down; the man's name was Cinna.

The sound of someone clearing his throat snapped the thief back to the real world. He dropped the book on the floor and looked up with wide eyes. A man that looked in his early forties was standing near the door with a familiar amused expression. He was wearing his trademark golden eyeliner too. His expression told Kid that he would be extremely hard to impress.

"You must be Cinna." Kid said in a soft, polite voice. For some unknown reason, Kid felt the need to impress this man. It was his nature, to climb high and defeat any challenge.

And he had never been afraid of heights.

Cinna looked exactly like he did in the picture, but now a long scar was running down the side of his face. It looked like it had hurt a lot. His eyes still shone with that mischievous glint he saw in the pictures. However, they were less bright now. He could see years of stress and pain behind them.

"And you are Kaitou Kid? Panem is known for strange names but yours is a first. It sounds foreign." Cinna's voice was a smooth tenor, not to rough or to mellow. A unique voice to impersonate. Maybe he would try it one day, if he ever lived to go back to Tokyo and perform another heist.

"Well, I am a strange person, Cinna." His own voice sounding more like Kid's velvety one than his own playful tone.

The stylist raised an eyebrow, seemingly shocked and amused with the thief's response. He chuckled but remained silent and walks closer, observing Kid's body as he did so, however not once touching him. He felt a urge to blush self-consciously, after all this man had a different air around him. Unlike his colorful flock of prep team members.

"Are those…bullet scars?" Cinna questioned after a minute or two, his brow furrowing slightly.

"….yes and that scar of yours….was it because of Katniss's costume?" Kid almost immediately bit his lips in regret of blurting that out, it was suppose to remain in his mind. The man didn't look angry though, but weary. The pain reflected in his eyes and Kid felt guilty for reminding the stylist.

"Yes, not the one you were looking at. It was a Mockingjay dress. A slap to Panem's face. They told Katniss I was killed in order to drive another stake in her heart, but they were only keeping me captive. However, my face was the price, but it was worth it." Cinna sighed, his hand tracing the uneven skin. He looked up at Kid.

"And the reason for those bullet scars? Capitol citizens are rarely hurt by the government."

"These aren't from Panem." Kid cut in sharply, intending for it to be more indiferrently than how it sounded. Cinna raised an eyebrow but said nothing else on the subject. He brought out a plastic bag. The thief saw that his uniform was in there.

"Alright, why don't you put your clothes back on. I had them dry cleaned for you. We can have a discussion on your ceremony outfit." Kid did as told while the man waited patiently. His cape was missing from the pile.

"Interesting choice of clothes. I have seen bizarre, living in this city after all, but I have never seen your outfit on the market." Cinna commented with a half smile. The teen pulled his top hat down and gave a worthy Kid grin.

"Well, maybe I'm just that special. Many people say I'm bizarre. You aren't the first, Cinna-sensei."

"Please, just call me Cinna. No need for the professional titles." The man said with a wave of a hand and Kid chuckled.

He gestured for Kid to follow him into a sitting room. Two red couches face off over a low table. Three walls are blank, painted a peach color, no photos or pictures hung of them. The fourth is entirely glass, providing a window to the city. The sun told him that it was probably late afternoon, maybe five or almost six.

"You hungry?" Cinna asked as they sat down. The magician started to shake his head, but his stomach protested loudly. He looked away with a slight blush, remembering the last time he ate was a light snack before the heist.

Cinna laughed. Actually laughed. It was pleasant sounding, Kid's heart soared a bit, making a person laugh will always be an accomplishment.

"You remind me a lot of Katniss. Twenty-six years ago. She and I sat in this very room and enjoyed a meal."Cinna turned to the side of the table and pressed a button. The top split and from the bottom rises a second tabletop that holds out a grand late lunch or early dinner, but does it really matter?

"Same exact meal too. I remember it well." The man's eyes were twinkling happily, probably lost in nostalgia.

Kid looked down at the food and let out a quiet gulp. Chicken and chunks of oranges cooked in creamy sauce laid on a bed of pearly white grain, tiny green peas and onions, rolls shaped like flowers, and for dessert, a pudding the color of honey.

The technology, he noted was too good to be true. He had to at least give Panem credit for that. He wondered how many years of scientific knowledge and experiments it would take for Japan…no..the entire world to even come close to this.

He and Cinna slowly dug into the food, eating slowly and quietly without many words. The food was absolutely delicious. His body told him to control himself, obviously not used to these delicacies. He wasn't a good cook and his diet usually consisted to takeout and instant ramen. He stopped eating after his first helping, afraid of eating sick. Besides, if he kept eating like a glutton, his stomach wouldn't be able to handle the scarcity of food during the Games. He was sure Panem wouldn't make finding food easy.

"So about my costume…." Kid asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Ah yes, the outfit is supposed to suggests your district's, or in your case, the Capitol's main points." Cinna coughed, putting down his plate. Kid's heart sank, he saw his prep team, he saw the Capitol citizens. Big crazy wigs and dyed skin.

"I'm not going to have to wear a stupid wig and high heel boots am I?" He muttered out loud and Cinna left out another chuckle.

"You don't like it? You are wearing a pretty strange outfit right now."

"Not by choice." He mumbled, wondering again for the umpteenth time why his father chose such a costume. Cinna didn't comment on the thief's strange words.

"Well, no. That will look a bit ridiculous on you, I might say. You don't seem like the type to wear these things." Kid nodded rapidly in agreement, poker face be damned, he wasn't sure he would be able to keep one if he had to parade around with heavy makeup and a huge pink wig.

"Then, I ask you, what are your qualities? Wearing those ridiculous outfits during the ceremony will mean nothing since that is what Capitol citizens wear on a daily basis. We need something more normal, more plain, more you." Cinna looked up at him.

"Hmm…" Kid lifted a hand to his chin, thinking silently. He couldn't really say much if he wanted to keep his identity secret here. His fingers found their way to his monocle charm and he subconsciously touched it as he thought. Cinna watched his fingers.

"That monocle of yours…..Venia told me that you wouldn't take it off no matter what. Can you not see from your right eye?" Cinna commented after a long period of silence. Kid nearly jumped in shock, staring at the clover charm in his hands.

"No, I can, but it is…something important to me." The teen caressed it gently. It was probably the closest thing he had that reminded him of his father.

"Oh, like a token?" The stylist raised an eyebrow. Kid forced down a confused expression.

"Yeah I guess." He replied, whatever token meant, it sounded close enough.

"It gives off a mysterious feeling. The way it glints in the sunlight ligh-no it would probably look better in the moonlight, an icy feeling…-AHA!" Cinna suddenly blurted out, making Kid jump back in surprise.

"W-what?" The thief stammered slightly. Cinna was grinning like crazy and Kid mentally wondered if he was a madman under that calm façade.

"You are going to be unforgettable in this outfit. It will bring out your features too." Cinna decided out loud, nodding to himself, staring at Kid's body, seeing something only he could see.

"C-cinna, I'm not quite following this." Kid laughed nervously, slowly turning his head, looking for a way to escape the mad stylist's dream outfit.

"Oh, we only have a few hours; we still need to get you fitted and put the costume together. We mustn't waste any time at all. It will be easier since President Snow said you will be the only tribute for the Capitol. No need to design a matching outfit for your partner." He muttered softly grinning towards the poor, confused teen.

"Kid-kun, are you a performer?" Kid's eyes widen at that.

"Yes." He answered with raised eyebrows, and what was the man going to do with this knowledge?

"Perfect."

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I did say not every chapter is going to be huge like the ones before it. **

**I borrowed some phrases from Mikauzoran-san's story 'Come Taunt Me' It's really good. It's ShinKaiHaku three way. It's absolutely awesome sauce. If you have time, please try to read it. **

**Now, excuse me I need to do my homework. *Grins guiltily before running behind her pile of textbooks a few feet away and shouts* Please review if you can! **


	5. Opening Ceremony

**Chapter 5 Please enjoy.**

**I will be making several polls where you readers get to vote. I read fics where the writers has polls that you have to answer on their profile…I have no idea what they mean by that. So I'll have you guys give me your vote/answer through reviews. This week's poll will be the type of arena. It's okay, you can pick any choice, I'm flexible with all of them. ^^ **

**Also about Kid's outfit. Uhhh I'm so sorry. I have terrible fashion sense. My mother tells me so too. I really suck at choosing good colors and good clothes, so excuse me for my ugly sense. I'm the type of girl that goes to school every day in a sweater and jeans. **

"Ouch." Kid bit down a curse as Octavia pulled his arm down to adjust his cape, stretching his shoulder wound. He had to lie and say he slipped from the big apple tree in the backyard of his mansion. They had complained about it being a new injury and not being able to mask it with makeup in fear of infection. But they did cover it in some sort of ointment and bandage it. The pain had magically disappeared, absolutely amazing.

"Oh, sorry darling, I just need to fix this up a bit or else Cinna will never get off my case. She giggled and ruffled his hair with a grin.

"Oh don't forget this!" Venia beamed as she took a hat out of a box that came in a moment ago.

"Tilt it to the right-no Venia my right! No, don't put it on the center of his head, that is so cliche; tilt it more to the side. Yes, yes, a little bit more. Wait stop….perfect." Flavius nodded with approval before tsking softly.

"We should have modified that monocle of yours! It just doesn't fit well. Maybe a little blue spray paint will help…."

"Oh hush yourself, Flavius; Kid-kun said he didn't want it modified." Octavia scolded, putting her chubby arms around the thief protectively.

"If you say so." Flavius snorted in return but otherwise seemed amused.

The prep team circled around Kid one last time before smiling.

"You're good to go, Kid-kun. Good luck!" Venia smiled.

"Almost as good as Katniss." Octavia nodded eagerly.

"Cinna will be waiting for you outside near the entrance. There will be chariots and carriages outside. The other tributes should be ready too. The chariots will go out into the Capitol streets and take you all the way to the City Circle. Then you will get escorted back to the Training Center. Make yourself memorable, Kid-kun." Flavius explained hastily before shooing him out the door.

"Good luck!" He heard the three chirp behind him and chuckled.

The halls were empty but he could hear the loud roars of the crowd outside. The magician glanced out the window but frowned. They were tinted black so he couldn't see outside and the crowd below couldn't see him. He fingered the material of his suit, glancing at his reflection in the tinted glass.

Cinna was extraordinary. In less than two hours, he had managed to prepare an almost identical Kid suit. However after close examination. The fabric was accented a light blue. The undershirt was moonlight silver and instead of a blood red tie on his neck, there was nothing. His neck was exposed and stripped of any accessories. His cape was accented the same shade of grey as his shirt. Cinna had said the special surprise in the cape will work wonders. He felt the fabric; there was nothing out of the ordinary as far as he could tell. But he knew what it could do.

He scowled at the heaviness on his head. Unlike his light and wonderful top hat. This hat was smaller and basically just sat tilted to the right side of his head. It was silver, and studded with pale blue sequins. Every time he moved, it looked like the hat itself was reflecting moonlight. He had to admit that it was a fine piece of craft. His face was pretty much clear of makeup, expect for the faint accents near his eyes, something about bringing out the iciness in his eyes(shrug)He looked…mysterious…he looked….like the phantom he was suppose to be back in Japan….he wondered if he could bring this outfit back home with him as future reference for his uniform.

He shook his head as hard as he dared, not messing up the position of the top hat. He had maybe five minutes at most.

_Do what you do best and perform! Do not hold back._

Cinna's words rang in his mind and he smirked. He will do just that.

"There you are" Cinna exhaled loudly as Kid walked into the bottom level of the remake center. It smelled of hay and horses. Kid glanced around casually, taking in the sight of thirteen carriages, each with a team of four horses. Cinna was standing besides one that had a huge symbol in the front. He noticed the word 'Capitol' engraved into it, numbers were engraved into the other chariots similarly.

"Sorry, just had to prepare a few things." Kid grinned patted his breast pocket softly. Cinna raised an eyebrow but said nothing else.

Suddenly loud music came blaring on and the cheers outside the massive doors grew louder. Cinna visibly tensed.

"It's time. Listen, just do what you do best and get out there. Remember what I told you about the cape. Make yourself the best out of all the tributes. Good luck." Cinna gave him a genuine smile and ushered him into his chariot.

"H-hey." Kid yelled over the music, the doors had opened and District One was already out and into the streets of the Capitol.

"Thank you, Cinna! I mean it!" He yelled as the horses chained to his chariot gave a loud whine and began moving on their own. He turned back, barely catching Cinna flashing him a thumbs up.

Kid watched as one by one, the other chariots disappeared out of sight. District One was famous for their luxurious items, he noticed as he glanced at the large television screens everywhere. Three for…factories….four for….fishing…eleven for agriculture and twelve for coal.

His breath hitched as twelve was out the door and his own chariot was up next. The light from outside was blinding compared to the weak stable lights.

He heard the some announcer yell out Quarter Quell Special. The Capitol tribute. Then the horses moved. He emerged from the stables into the stadium. The sun had set an hour ago and the night sky was barely noticeable as artificial stadium lights shined in his direction, nearly blinding him.

He took a deep breath and put on his best Kid smirk. He did what he was known for.

Magic

At first, the crowd noise level outside died a bit. Some were confused. A Capitol Tribute? Then they slowly forgot about the details when Kid tipped the top hat a bit and a puff of smoke appeared. Three doves emerging from it. The crowd roared. A magician!

Kid chuckled to himself as his girls flew around the sky. He had been lucky none of his precious girls were injured during their encounter with the redhead peacekeeper. He grinned a Kid grin as the crowd gasped in awe then screamed in excitement. Slowly he reached for another smoke bomb and unleashed it.

Confetti flew out of his sleeves and his girls returned to him immediately. They nipped at his cape and arms before flying away again, each with a single rose in their mouth and a trail of confetti behind them.

He whistled loudly and his girls dropped the flowers. He laughed as the Capitol citizens roared and held out their hands to catch the three special roses.

With a flourish he produced more roses and the crowd screamed again. He brought one to his nose and sniffed deeply, enjoying the scent of the flowers. These roses, he liked. Way better than the ones Snow had.

He blinked and winked with a smile before throwing the rose out into the crowd. He heard the people to his right scream as the rose got lost with their outstretched limbs.

Kid casually looked around. The buildings around him were tall and very modern. There was one that seemed to stand above all; the one Snow was in, probably his mansion.

With a slightly raised eyebrow, he noticed some buildings seemed newer than the others. There were also some that seemed a bit chipped and destroyed. Could this have been the work of Katniss and the rebels?

The crowd's screams brought him back to the world of reality. He tipped his hat again before taking out more roses and a few silver juggling balls. With a practiced movement he began throwing them into the air and catching them in a steady pace, confetti and glitter flying about as he did so. His girls returned to him and sat content on his shoulders, nipping at his ears lovingly.

He looked up at the sky. The moon was nowhere in sight and his heart pounded a bit in fear. He needed the moon! He nearly let out a breathless laugh when he saw a shimmer of light from behind the stray clouds in the night sky.

_Remember what I told you about the cape._ He grinned when the moon came out in all its glory. He spun with a flourish, feeling his cape billow out.

The gasps from all around turned into noises of shock and amazing. The cape was made from reflective fabric. The moment the moonlight was caught in the cape, it turned into a show. The moon seemed to be drawn to the cape, light bouncing from it in a dance. The moon was on his cape. The audience was entranced. Applause broke out and his grin widen. It had worked. Cinna was a genius.

The chariot turned a corner and he could see the City Circle Flavius was talking about earlier. The Train Center was positioned to the side and the massive doors opened.

He sighed and threw the remaining roses out for the crowd, the silver balls hidden with a puff of smoke, so did the doves. The crowd gave one last cheer as the chariot disappeared into the Training Center.

* * *

><p>Conan tiptoed and glanced out the window, squinting hard. He could make out the small people below, cheering and the chariot being pulled towards the building they were in. He scowled as he pushed away from the window and sat back down with everyone else. Their eyes were glued onto the large television screen in the room. Apparently, the Opening Ceremony and anything Hunger Game related was mandatory and the television would turn off automatically.<p>

He watched chariot after chariot pass by on screen. There were two tributes from each district. They wore similar outfits and sat as for as possibly from each other, waving and smiling separately.

He glanced at the side bar. Kid was going to be on the last chariot. The Capitol one.

The detective looked up and observed everyone around him. They seemed silent compared to the crowd on the streets below. He cursed under his breath silently. The Capitol citizens didn't care did they? They were cheering for the ones being sent to their deaths.

"And this year's Quarter Quell requirement, our Capitol Tribute!" He heard a loud male voice boom across the city. He could also hear and see the expressions of confusion. A chariot emerged from the building shown on the television screen. His breathing hitched.

Kid looked different. Conan had seen the thief in many disguises, as Takagi, as Shiratori, as a taskforce officer, even as Kudo Shinichi himself. But he had never seen the thief in such a…costume. The suit seemed to be bathed in moonlight even though the moon was hidden behind the clouds. The top hat on his head was small and delicate, almost like a jewel. It seemed to be radiating moonlight from within itself. And Conan never noticed how much blue there was in the thief's eyes. He could see them, even with a monocle covering one eye. Weren't they supposed to be lilac? They had an icy feeling in them. It almost gave Conan chills.

He watched as the thief smirked and did what he was known for.

Performing.

As expected, the Capitol citizens didn't give a damn anymore about Kid representing their own city and yelled out in awe as Kid did his magic. Doves and confetti flew everywhere. Along with roses.

Conan found himself chuckling softly as the crowd ate up all that fake nonsense. Then the cape opened up to reflect the moonlight. The audience was in Kid's hands. Even here, Kaitou Kid stole the attention.

Then he frowned, the other tributes aren't going to like that at all.

* * *

><p>Kid jumped off as soon as the horses stopped. He could still hear his name being chanted even from inside. The other tributes were standing beside their respective chariots shooting him dirty looks. Oh if looks could kill, Kid would be dead before the Games even started.<p>

A boy, maybe only a year older than himself, began walking up to him with an obviously pissed off face. He was from District 1, wearing a glittering white suit while his fellow tribute wore a long white dress. Before Kid could put a smirk to his face, the boy grabbed onto the suit jacket and pinned him against his chariot.

"You think you're so great, eh? Just watch ya little Capitol dog. I swear I'll be the one to stick a goddamn axe into your stupid little brain, you hear?" He snarled into Kid's face before pushing back, making the thief's head smack against the wood painfully. The teen then growled one last time before leaving with the tributes from Tribute 2, 3 and 4. The others stood by their chariots with unsure faces and looked uncomfortable.

Kid exhaled deeply and keep his face neutral before pushing off his chariot and walking towards the elevator.

No, he was wrong.

the Games have already started.

**Time to choose the arena theme. I have many places in mind but all of them work for me, now what works for you? Vote vote vote. **

**A forest themed arena**

**A rainforest theme arena**

**A grassy regular mountain themed arena**

**A snowy mountain themed arena**

**VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME**

**Again I am sorry for such a short chapter and if there are any spelling or grammer errors, do tell me. I suck at such things ^^". I'm pressed on time. See you next chappie! Please review. **


	6. Window Chats and Parties

**Chapter 6**

**I typed the begining half on iphone and autocorrect always screws me up. So I am sorry if there are any mistakes. Please tell me, if there are so I can fix them. **

**Pease read and enjoy**

Kid made his way back to his room, slamming the door behind him loudly. He kicked off his tall white boots and fell onto the bed with a loud sigh. The hat was thrown to the side, his hair was spikier than usual and sticking up in all directions...what the hell was that hat made of?

_Capitol dog_...the boy's words hissed in his mind. Is that all he is? All this time being manipulated and dressed up like some kind of doll for the Capitol's entertainment? Was he really going to get out of this world? Would he be able to save everyone?

A knock at his door made him scowl. What now? Couldn't he have at least five minutes of privacy in this damn place?

He got up slowly, annoying the person on the other side of the door. He twisted the knob, putting on a pissed off face. But it turned into surprise a second later when Effie bursts in and wrapped her arms around the thief in a very tight hug.

"Oh my dear god, you were golden, honey! I haven't seen the crowd cheer like that since Katniss and Peeta's opening ceremony! That was a brilliant performance!"

"...Thank you..." Kid was barely able to choke out his response.

"Good good good. Oh yes, I almost forgot. Come to the main hall in ten minutes! We have to get ready for the evening celebration ball!" Effie let go and began walking towards the door.

"Celebration what!" Kid gaped slightly as he regained his composure. His Hunger Game manager turned around and shook her head as if she had forgotten something obvious.

"Oh yes, the celebration is new and you might not know what it is. It's just a social gathering of all the tributes and famous Panem officials. There will be exquisite food and it's a wonderful time to socialize and find good sponsors!"

Kid nodded tiredly and Effie rushed out the door with a pleased laugh. For once she wasn't the laughing stock of the Capitol.

Kid groaned and slammed the door shut again. There was beep that echoed through his room and he frowned. What was that? He glanced around warily with sharp eyes...he squinted and noticed at small red dot on the window. What...?

He slowly made his way to his bed and sat down quietly, facing the window. With a quick glance he saw a smooth black piece of metal on the small table next to the bed. He picked it up with caution and examined it; it looked like a piece of decoration. He touched the smooth surface and gasped when it lit up, the room got a bit brighter and he looked up and his eyes widen.

"Tantei-kun..." He barely suppressed a gasp. The miniature detective's face was displayed across the now gone window.

"Yo." Conan smirked softly.

"May I ask how?" Kid smiled as sweetly as he could. Seriously, how calm could he be when his rival randomly appeared on his glass window with a knowing smirk?

"Apparently that remote next to the beds can change the scenery of the window. You can also connect to another room using it...pretty cool isn't it?"

"Yeah yeah, like some variation of a video call but usin your window." Kid muttered lowly. Conan watched him quietly.

"...you look like hell." The detective's smirk widen a bit and Kid sighed, running a hand through his already messed up hair.

"Well, I feel like it too." he said with a tired grin. Conan raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. The sound of a door opening behind Conan caught both of their attentions. Conan groaned and turned around.

"Ah! Kid-san!" Mitsuhiko appeared in front of the window screen. Kid smiled and nodded, chuckling as Genta hounded Conan about the remote. He blinked when he saw a slight movement from behind Conan and Genta. Ayumi was standing at the doorway, her eyes teary and red.

"Ojou-chan." Kid said in a gentle voice. The girl trembled even more and closed her eyes. The other three in the room turned to her.

"Ayumi" Conan put a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, they were wet with tears. She sniffed and walked up slowly to the window screen.

"K-kid-san, I-I'm sorry." she sniffed.

Kid put up a finger to his lips.

"Shh, Ojou-chan, it's okay."

"B-but-"

"Anyway, what did you think Ojou-chan? Did I look good at the parade, did I do well?" a small smile crept onto the girl's face and she nodded.

"Mmhmm, you looks really cool, Kid-san. The hat was very pretty! And your cape was really cool"

He laughed.

"Really? I'm glad you liked it because it was really heavy!"

She laughed with him.

"Ne, Ojou-chan?..."

"Huh? W-what?"

"Can you do me a big favor?" Conan was frowning and Ayumi looks perplexed.

"What is it?"

"When I'm in there….cheer for me, okay?" Ayumi's eyes widen in surprised. Her lips trembled but she bit them softly and forced a watery smile.

"I will. You have to win too!" She wiped her tears away and Kid grinned.

"Thank you, I'll do my best...now I have to go."

"Go where?" Conan appeared on the screen again with narrowed eyes.

"Effie-san, my manager, said there's going to be a party tonight. She wants me to get ready."

"W-wait. What kind of party are you talki-"

"Ja ne!" Before Conan could protest, Kid slid his fingers across the smooth piece of metal and the detective's face disappeared and the city night view was once again plastered across the window. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to prevent an oncoming headache. He glanced at clock on the wall. It was time to go.

He pushed off the bed and went towards the door, slipping in his boots. The halls were empty but he could hear Effie's high voice from the main hall.

"Oh there he is!" Effie gushed and gestured for him to come closer. Cinna and his prep team are also present. Octavia laughed and gave him a light peck on the cheek. Venia grinned and hugged him tight.

"Congratulations." Flavius nodded, patting him on the back.

"Thank you." He said quietly before turning to Cinna.

"That was a great performance, Kid-kun, beyond my expectations! You, are absolutely a mystery. You introduced the cape to the audience just the way I was hoping you would." Cinna smiled and Kid laughed, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Sure he was used to praises from his millions of fangirls but none of them had ever sounded so genuine. Cinna nodded before clapping his hands.

"Alright, enough chitchat, the party is starting soon. Kid-kun, you are going to have to change into a new outfit. Octavia, Venia, Flavius, get a move on!"

"Yes sir!" the three chirped before ushering Kid out the main hall.

"That was wonderful! I didn't know you were a magician." Venia smiled.

"Ah, well, my father was…"

"Oh, who was your father?" Octavia asked, wondering if he was famous in the Capitol. Kid stiffened and didn't answer, earning questioning looks from his prep team and a raised eyebrow from Cinna.

"My father….is dead." He said as quietly and unemotionally as he could. Luckily his oblivious, idiotic prep team sensed his pain.

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry, we will never ask again!" Octavia looked near tears and Venia nodded her head apologetically.

"It's alright, it happened a long time ago, don't cry Octavia-chan!" He smiled and Octavia gave him a sniffled okay. They turned a corner and the trio stopped him and ushered him into a room. It was another bedroom but there was also a stand of cosmetics and other accessories. On the bed laid a suit. It was his standard Kid uniform, minus the top hat and cape. However he could see the few edits to make it more original.

"We just loved the outfit you wore before and decided to make many suits based off of them. I hope you don't mind. They might sell really well when we put it on market!" Flavius provided him with an explanation. Kid nearly laughed. _On market? Heh, imagine Nakamori-keibu seeing a street of people wearing the Kid uniform. His blood pressure will surely rise. _

"Its fine, I don't mind." He nodded and the prep team sighed in relief.

'Well, come one we don't have all night, let's get you into this thing." Venia announced and the other two nodded.

A few minutes later, the suit was on and they began applying minimum makeup on the thief's face.

"Perfect! Cinna, what do you think?" Octavia put the blush down as Cinna came up to the thief and observed silently.

"Yes, it's fine, thank you everyone." The three beamed before bidding Kid goodbye and leaving the room to prepare their own evening outfits. As they left, Cinna entered.

"Aren't you going to change into another outfit too?" Kid questioned, fixing his monocle and Cinna gave him a small smile.

"I'll be fine. My outfit is simple anyway. Listen Kid-kun…"

"Yes?"

"There will be many important Panem Officials there. Ones that may be determining what your fate will be in the Games."

"…you mean Gamemakers?"

"Precisely, a word of advice, if you want to have an easier time in the Arena…"

"…I was never one for getting things easily, Cinna…" The stylist gave him a wry smile and sighed.

"Yes, so I have observed. But I'm worried for you, Kid-kun. You are just like Katniss. An easy life is not what you have. You have earned what you have today by working hard for it." Kid remained silent and Cinna sighed again.

"Well, it is time for the party. I will accompany you down to the ballroom. I will meet you later on during the night." Kid nodded and the two left the room in silence.

* * *

><p>"That was an awesome performance Kid-san!" A man beamed and shook the phantom's hand.<p>

"Thank you, I had fun performing it." Kid smiled before excusing himself.

"Kid-san, delightful performance!"

"Kid-san, excellent magic tricks!"

"Kid-san! I love your suit!"

"Kid-san, your cape was absolutely lovely."

"Kid-san, any comments on when your outfit will hit the market?"

"Kid-san, wonderful taste in shoes!"

He nodded and smiled as compliments were thrown to him from every direction. He had only walked in for five minutes and was already bombarded with congratulations. Many tributes were scattered around the room, all staring at him; none of them receiving nearly the same amount of attention he was. He had spotted the boy from District One glaring at him. With a silent gulp, he hurried the other direction. Hey, he was no fool. If he started a fight with any of them here, it wasn't going to be pretty.

A hand on his shoulder made him tense. Did the boy catch up with him? He was in no mood for a black eye. With a mental groan he turned around, surprised to see the redhead peacekeeper giving him a smirk.

"Hello, Capitol tribute. At least that is what everyone thinks you are." She grinned and Kid smiled sweetly before kissing her red gloved hand.

"I prefer to be called Kaitou Kid, miss. I never caught your name at our last meeting."

"Angela. Angela Perne. It's a pleasure, Kid-san." She extended her hand out.

"Likewise, I love your dress." He shook it and added, eyeing her sleek red gown that brought out her sexy, curvy figure.

"Thank you." She gave him a half smile.

"So you are the head peacekeeper of Panem, Miss Perne?"

"Yes, it took me awhile to achieve such a title. I guess my grandfather's position helped me quite a bit..." She trailed off with a soft laugh and Kid frowned.

"Your...grandfather?" The head peacekeeper hesitated before giving the thief a sly smile.

"I believe I shall keep that information to myself."

"I am sorry for prying."

"No no its fine….have you tried the food yet? Our best chefs are on the job tonight."

"No, I had only arrived a few minutes ago."

"Then go ahead and try some! That's what most of us are here for anyways." She chuckled before leading Kid to the buffet table with an enthusiasm that he never thought the peacekeeper was capable of.

The thief gulped a bit at the sight of the feast before him. Whole roasted cows and pigs and goats were still turning on spits. A burst of flames made it even more dramatic. Huge platters of fowls stuffed with nuts and fruits. All types of meat cooked in every way possible. Countless types of breads, vegetables and pastries lined another table. There was a small miniature fountain at the center of another table. One that spouted wine.

"Impressive isn't it?" Angela seemed amused by his awestruck expression. He nodded silently and the redhead chuckled before grabbing a plate and helping herself to a few nut filled buns. Kid followed suit. They had an exquisite taste. He liked them. As the two stood in silence, away from the noisy crowds of people, Angela studied the thief carefully.

"You aren't from the Capitol, I know that much." She spoke after she polished off her last bun. Kid swallowed abruptly, almost choking.

"No I'm not." He agreed before turning around and putting a piece of chicken dipped in a creamy orange sauce onto his plate. The Capitol seemed to favor oranges, he made a note.

"But you were chosen to be the Capitol tribute."

"Yes, what about it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No reason, I was just wondering for what purpose President Snow is…never mind….how about a drink?" She asked, reaching for a delicate looking wineglass. She leaned towards the fountain that was currently spouting some pale, almost clear alcohol and tilted her glass; it was soon filled to the top. She filled a second one halfway and handed it to Kid.

The phantom watched the woman sip silently. In the peacekeeper uniform earlier with her hair tied up, she looked older. Now, with her artificial red hair hanging down to her waist and body-fitting gown, she looked much younger.

"Apologies for sounding rude, but may I ask how old you are?" He hoped he hadn't sounded too rude. Angela chuckled and lowered her glass.

"Are you wondering if I should be drinking?" Kid thought for a moment before nodding, that seemed like a good reason.

"I'm nineteen years old, Kid-san, turning twenty next week on Wednesday." She laughed loudly at Kid's surprised face.

"Really, do I look that old?" She teased, touching her pale cheek and Kid turned a bit red before shaking his head.

"N-no, I was assuming since you were the head peacekeeper tha-"

"Well, I did tell you my grandfather's position in Panem helped me didn't I?"

"Yes, but even so, you must have exceptional skills."

Angela considered for a moment before shrugging and taking another sip.

"Aren't you underage then, Miss Perne?" He gestured to her glass and she raised an eyebrow.

"What ever are you talking about?"

"If I remember correctly, the legal age to be drinking in the United States is twenty on-"He bit his lip and shut his mouth. Right, he wasn't in the 'United States' anymore, it was Panem. Angela narrowed her eyes.

"You are saying strange things again. The United States was abolished a century ago. It only exists in the textbooks. There was no alcohol legal age written in them. How do you know such a thing, Kid-san?" The thief looked down at his own wineglass lifting it to his lips slowly and taking a small sip of the cold liquid. It was tart and bitter. He swallowed and took another sip, avoiding any eye contact with the redhead. She frowned but didn't press on about that certain subject.

"When we meet earlier today, you pointed out that building." She raised an arm and pointed out the drawn velvet curtains, the Empire State Building glittering in the night sky.

"That is not the real Empire State Building shown in the books. President Snow favored that building and had a replica built here in the Capitol. We are not in New York City." She narrowed her eyes even more. Kid suddenly found his glass of vodka very delicious and sipped more. Angela's eyes were still trained on him even as he set the empty glass down on the buffet table.

"R-really?...Well that's because-"

"Fancy meeting you here, Kid-kun." The two turned their heads.

"President Snow." Angela saluted quickly and Kid greeted the older man with a nod. Snow nodded back at the two before smiling.

"I see you have finally gotten the chance to meet Miss Perne in a much better environment. She is one of our best soldiers. You have great taste, Kid-kun." Kid felt his cheeks heat up a bit, and he glanced at Angela, hers were pink too.

"S-sir, you are over exaggerating." She stammered slightly. The president laughed. The surrounding noise had lowered considerably and the lights had dimmed. A slow song had started.

"Well, it seems like time had fly by so fast. It's already twelve!" Snow chuckled and Kid looked at the huge clock fastened on the walls. He was right.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disturbed you two any longer. Please do enjoy the night, Kid-kun, Miss Perne. Excuse me." He bowed slightly and turned away.

The two stood amidst the already dancing Capitol couples, unsure what to do.

Kid sighed deeply and turned to the peacekeeper and extended his hand.

"May I be honored for this dance, Miss Perne?" He asked softly. Her eyes widen and she looked down hesitantly before smirking.

"You better not step on my toes, pretty boy." She took his hand.

The two glided across the floor smoothly and swiftly. Since he was a gentleman, it was only proper for Kid to know how to do a simple waltz. Angela, being a high ranking Panem Official, it was almost mandatory to learn at least the simple basics when she was young.

"My mother had been teaching me since I could walk." Angela chuckled as she stepped back with the music.

"I can tell, you are a wonderful dancer." Kid smiled and put his arm on her waist and moved back. She placed a hand on his shoulder and glided forward.

"You are too, Kid-san. I have met few that had ever danced as well as you. You haven't stepped on me once."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He laughed.

"It is." She laughed as well. On cue, Kid held her hand high and she twirled. It was only after halfway through the song did Kid notice most eyes trained on him and Angela. A small shine told him the cameras were too.

"My, Kid-san, you sure are the attention stealer. Even during the Opening Ceremony, every camera was trained on you. Even when President Snow wished us all a Happy Hunger Games." She whispered softly.

"What about you, Miss Perne? Certainly a wonderful young lady like you have many men at your every request." He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"I suppose, but you are different." She trailed off and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, am I more of a gentleman? More handsome…more…" He moved closer until he was only an inch away from her ear. "Charming?" He moved away and Angela laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Kid-san. I never said anything of the sort. You are….quite….a strange idiot."

"…Eh?" That half witted response earned a loud laugh from her. The song ended and the two finished with a flourish; a bow from Kid and a fancy curtsy from the head peacekeeper. There was silence but then a round of applauses broke out, a few yells of encores followed.

"That was a lovely dance wasn't it Miss Perne." Kid smiled, feeing slightly dizzy. Maybe drinking a glass of vodka underage wasn't such a good idea. His head was starting to fog up.

"Yes, it was." She smiled again. Looking up at the clock she frowned.

"I'm sorry Kid-san. I have a meeting to go to."

"I understand…I had a fun time tonight Miss Perne." Kid whispered before leaning forwards and pecking her cheek softly. Her eyes widen significantly but she quickly put on a neutral face and grunted softly with a half-smile.

"I did too. Now excuse me." She turned to walk towards the exit but paused and turned around hesitating.

"Good luck, I might not be seeing you anymore after tonight so I want to say it now….Good luck…at the end….be at the top…." With a final smile she saluted casually and mingled in with the crowd.

"…Thank you." He said to no one in particular before turning back to the buffet table. He was hungry.

"Kid-kun!"After a few more plates of delicacies, he heard a familiar shrill voice and turned around, nearly falling when Octavia hugged him. Cinna and the other two followed behind her.

"Are you enjoying the party so far? " Venia grinned and Kid nodded, drinking another sip of vodka. Now that he thought about it, it actually tasted pretty good. But his head was really beginning to fog, maybe he should stop drinking. But he needed the distraction. He wanted to forget the pressure. He was responsible for so many lives right now. He has to break his motto to save the ones he cared about. It was really stressful. For one night…just one…he wanted to forget.

"Anyway, you and Miss Angela Perne." Flavius grinned knowingly and Kid put down the glass with a flush, but that was from the drinking of course.

"She was just someone I became acquaintances with." He said simply before stabbing a fork into a piece of purple melon. The prep team just giggled before walking away to talk with some friends.

Cinna stood besides Kid with a slight frown.

"Is that all she is? A friend?" Kid nodded and stared at his plate in confusion. Why were there two of them?

"Did you say anything strange?"

He shook his head. Partly to answer and partly to clear his spinning head.

"….Kid-kun, are you alright?" He looked up to see Cinna staring at him with a concerned look. Hey, now there were two Cinnas!

"Waa…Cinnaaa I didn't know you had a twin brother! Hiii! what's his name?" He chuckled, clearly not giggling (he was too manly for that). Cinna sighed before taking the plate out of Kid's hands and setting it down.

"Okay, you know drinking when you can't handle it isn't good for you. We don't want you to end up like Haymitch." He muttered softly and grabbed Kid by the arm and led him away from the buffet tables.

"Hayyymitchhhh? That sounds funny…Haaaayyy….miiiitttccchhhhh!"Kid pondered the mysteries of Haymitch to himself and allowed Cinna to lead him away from the party hall.

"Where are we going?" He asked, squinting at the elevator buttons.

"You need to rest. Why were you drinking anyways?" Cinna sighed, his expression said exasperation but his eyes twinkled in amusement. It's not every day you get to see someone as composed as Kid to lose it while being drunk.

"Because she was drinking and the fountain was pretty!" Kid grinned, satisfied with his reasons. The stylist rolled his eyes and the elevator stopped at the thirteenth floor.

"That's it? You were trying to impress her?" Cinna smiled in amusement. Kid paused for a moment to think, his expression strangely serious.

"Kid…?" Cinna frowned when he heard Kid chuckle darkly.

"I wanted to forget…just for a moment….a moment." The thief mumbled, leaning back against the elevator walls. His eyes were cloudy from the cloudy and pain.

"I don't want to kill, Cinna. I can't…I can't." His voice grew thick with emotion and Cinna's eyes widen when he saw the unshed tears in Kid's lilac eyes.

"Kid-kun…" He flinched when the thief laughed bitterly.

"But I have to…if I don't…they'll all die. Then I will have failed them all…but I can't kill…" He was giggling as tears left his eyes. He lowered his head, his fringe prevented Cinna from seeing any expressions.

"…Whose 'they'?" Cinna asked gently as he patted the thief's back.

Kid didn't answer. Instead, he groaned, cradling his head in his hands.

"K-kid-kun? You alright?" Cinna placed a hand on his shoulder, concern lacing his voice. Kid looked up tiredly, blinking fast. Cinna stared back worriedly.

Then Kid cracked a silly grin.

"Ehhh? When were you here, Cinna?" He giggled happily and Cinna sighed. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Can you make it to your own room?" Cinna asked slowly as they stepped out.

"Of course I can. I'm not that drunk. See? I can walk a straight line." Kid pouted and demonstrated his skills. He did walk in a fairly straight line and found his door just fine. Cinna took a deep breath of relief, maybe he wasn't that drunk after all. But the small outburst from before….

"Okay, yes, you can walk in a straight line, now can you get inside and go to bed like a reasonable person?" Cinna asked. Kid stood for a moment before nodded and opening the door to his room.

"See? I did it!" He grinned like a two year old.

Cinna chuckled.

"Well, I guess you will be alright. Good night then, Kid-kun."

"Goood night!" Kid announced before slamming the door shut. Cinna laughed some more, shaking his head.

He stood still, listening at the door.

He heard the shuffling as the thief fell onto his bed clumsily. He prepared to leave but paused when he heard it.

He leaned back against the door in silence, listening to the soft sobs coming from within the room.

He would tell no one of this.

**Hello, yeah. I have no idea how I ended up having Kid drunk and hilarious. It wasn't supposed to end that way but I am so tired today. So allow me to humor myself with this chapter. Katniss was almost drunk when she drank some wine in the first book so I was like 'why not?' I hope you don't might my own sad little attempt at humor. Then it had to become depressing because I'm a sadist.**

**I hope this long chapter makes up for the previous short ones.**

**Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated. It will help poor Kid feel better.**


End file.
